Bluray's:Truth Or Dare!
Welcome to the first Truth Or Dare on BlurayOriginals Wiki! Think your Sonic CHarcaters are up to it join in! Rules #PG-13 and below only. #As many characters as you want. #No villains. #No Canon Characters Characters #Plasma The Hedgefox #Kai The Fox #Necko The Hedgehog #Tori The Cat #Zoorod The Echidna #Eva The Hedgegoose #Axel The Hedgehog #Bluray The Fox #Geo The Hedgefox #Dean The Shark #Lunas The Hedgehog #Nayomi the Cat #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Razki The Wolf (Isaiah's Uncle) (Mr.Zaya) #Isaiah The Red Wolf (Mr.Zaya) #Shred The Red Wolf(Mr.Zaya) #Jason The Red Wolf(Mr.Zaya) #Luther The Wolf(Mr.Zaya) #Erik The Dingo(Mr.Zaya) #Richard The Dingo(Mr.Zaya) #Foo The Cougar(Mr.Zaya) #Bruce The Lion(Mr.Zaya) #Makoden The Lion(Mr.Zaya) #Madness The Red Wolf(Mr.Zaya) #Mayhem The Red Wolf(Mr.Zaya) #Mercury The Cougar(Mr.Zaya) #Sarah the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patch the Seedrian (Bunnie) Part 1A:The Beginning 10/16/11 Axel:I'am bored... Eva:I know!I'll have a truth or dare party LIke my brother! Kai:Cool! Eva:I'll send out invites and we'll meet up at 6:00PM! Zoorod:Alright this cxan test our indurense to do whatever is necessary Dean:Dude your way to series Plasma:Ok I'll come...It sounds like fun 6:01 Pm Axel:Don't worry Eva someone will come! Eva:I hope... Lunas: Ello! Nayomi: Hello Eva:Hi Lunas...WHo is this Lunas: My new girlfriend bLURAY:What happened to Fuchsia? Jack: Hi guys Patricia: What are you doing? Isaiah: Meh. Eva:When did I let you all in--Anyway Truth or Dare is the name of teh game! Mercury: Let's get started, then. Zoorod:First punishment what happenes if you lie or refuse to do the dare... Mercury:...? Zoorod:What? Mercury: YO MAMA! Zoorod:*Ignores*Ok so the punishment is... Eva:Lets make it like my brother's Truth or Dare Punishment Axel:And what was that. Eva:*Thinks*You have to run around the house in your underwear! All of Bluray's CHarctersn besides Eva and Zoorod: D: Zoord:Seems like a good punishment Isaiah: No effect on me... Eva:Why cause ya don't care? Isaiah: English, please. Mercury: What now? Eva:Lets start who wants to go first! Mercury: Whoever can fight the best! Bluray:Well forget that just let Isaiah start! Isaiah: Mercury! Truth or Dare! Mercury: Dare. Isaiah: I dare you... to kiss TORI! Kai:>:( *Thought*Isaiah is trying to piss me off* Geo: >:) What was that Kai! Kai:Nothing! Tori:O.O Mercury:*whimpers* Plasma:*Starts to for Sitting circle*Why are you whimpering? Mercury: Because I don't want to kiss someone I don't even KNOW. But if it costs me the game, I'll *grunts* do it. *walks up to Tori, kisses her, runs outside and throws up* Eva:Ok its his turn...If he survives (The Circle they sit in starts to form) Necko:Wow! Mercury:I-I pick E-Eva. Truth or D-d-dare? Eva:I think I'll start with...Dare! Mercury: I dare you... to eat 5 stones! Eva:Sure...*Walks out side and slowly eats 5 stones* *Comes back in with dry voice*Ok I'am done... Lunas: MI TURN Foo: Isn't the victim of the darer/truther the one to go next? You can't go! Eva:*Drinks water*Ah much better! Hm...Isaiah Truth or Dare? Lunas: you didnt say any thng to me Jack: Ok let's see what you got Isaiah, either Truth or Dare Nayomi: ^.^ Patricia: (To Nayomi) Hi there, what's your name? (I gtg to school) Isaiah: Dare. Jack: Ok let's see uh...Oh Oh I got one! I dare you to jump up a 500 FT Platform into a Tank of Slime Isaiah: Pfft. Too easy. Jack: I wonder if you like Slime, Isaiah Isaiah: I don't see why I would. Think of another dare. Jack: I dare you to uh....carry about 100 Bricks on your back 3 Miles & back with someone Spanking your bottom Isaiah: What do you take me for- A Ford Super Duty? I can take walking with bricks on my back for 3 miles but with someone spanking me? I'm gonna get you back for this. Naymoi: Im Nayomi the cat Isaiah:...Hi? Eva:No way Jack you aren't taking my turn...Great idea...i'll be back...*Comes back with giant hammer*Evreything that Jack said except I get to spank you with this hammer! Axel:O.O That THING IS HUGE! Mercury: What? You wanna kill the kid?! Eva:No just make him pay for letting something out... Bluray:... Isaiah:Oh...s**t. Kai:Dude, You are so about to get trolled Zoorod:It will also test his indur-- Allison:Shut up its for fun! Isaiah: Oh, shut the hell up... Mercury:You better hope Isaiah's knocked out after this. Foo:...But either way, she's gonna get hurt as well BOOM Kai:Trolled BOOM Plasma:TROLLED BOOM Geo:Trolled BOOM Allison:TR011ED BOOOOOOOOOOOOM Axel:DAYUM!!IT WAZ A SUUPUH TROLLAGE! (YEAH I DID!). Isaiah: *falls to the ground in serious pain, crying* Mercury: *Walks up to Eva and says in a Foo-like voice* You disgust meh. *slaps her and walks away* Eva:...Ok... (Evreyone in room gets quiet) Bluray:So um...I'am gonna go to the bathroom.... Zoorod:When he recovers its his turn. Plasma:I just thought of something... Shred: No. He's dead, dickheads. You kill someone over a booty call. How sick this world is... All My Characters: D: PlasMA:he could have just said no and ran aroung the house! All My Characters besides Plasma: D: ... ):< Luther:...You killed my fucking son! Eva:*Steps back* Axel:Umm... Shred: *whispers into Eva's ear* When I put a gun in your ear, when the gunshot goes off, pretend you were killed by it. Eva:*Still sorta scared*O....k... Shred:..You fucknut! *the gun trigger goes off* Eva:*Falls to the ground and seals energy* Shred: She's dead now, dad! Luther:...Good. Axel: D: Jack: Sorry Eva Patricia: (Heals Eva) Shred, are you out of your mind?! (Once Luther Leaves) Eva:I'am not dead...Plasma go get me a Flicky please. Plasma:Ok.... LATER Plasma:*Looks at Flicky and thinks*I can't tell if its a boy or a girl...*Outloud*Are you a boy- Flicky:WE'LL DUH!The hot babes are over there! *Points were Moddle school aged Female Flicky are* Plasma:*Picks one up*I 'll be back *Warps* Flicky friend 1:O,O Eva:Thanks Female Flicky:So what do you need me for Zoorod:I finish setting upt he emerald. Eva:I need you to kiss that Red Wolf Female Flicky:HECK NO I-- Plasma:*Kicks over making her fall and kiss Isaiah* Eva:He should come to soon... Lunas: How come i never got a turn Jack: Is it my turn? Kayomi: @Patricia: Well Patricia, im a Purrloin Cat. and i used to be a dirty girl befor i met Lunas. -sighs- Patricia: Well I used to be a Smelly Skunk when I have my first Skunk Scent when I was a baby. But I've learned to controll my Scent when I really need to. And now today I feel beautiful now. (Hugs Kayomi) I maybe a Skunk, but I have a heart of gold. Kayomi: Awww thanks. Well I used to be a slut. I went out with boys and girls. Patricia: (Giggles) Your welcome & I'll always be your friend Eva:Lets wait till Isasiah wakes up... Female Flicky:ICK *Flies Away* Kayomi: Hey i brought some bottles of uh...stuff Eva:*Grabs stuff and throws out window*What is wrong with you there is a seven year old in here! Necko:WHEN DO WE CONTINUE! Shred: OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE, YOU CAN TELL HE'S DEAD WITH BLOOD DRIPPING OUT HIS DAMN BODY! HE'S NOT ASLEEP! Axel:Which is why we used the Chaos Emeralds to bring him abck! Lunas: When is is my turn aXEL:shut up! Lunas: Fine. I'll wait Jack & Patricia: (Gulps) Jack: Shred, calm down please? Lunas: -mumbles- Axel too.... Nayomi: How dare you sir!? This is the first time meeting my fionce's friends! -covers mouth- Oopsies Jack: What's that? Sonic:I KNOW WHAT TO DO! Jack: You do? Lunas: Well imma get snacks Patricia: So who's turn is it this time? Sonic:Plasma use Chaos Control Portal Plasma:*Does* Sonic:*Does and creates Creats Cross Chaos Control*Be back (Goes to Past) Eva:*About to hit Isaiah for the first time* sONIC:don't your gonna kill!i'ANM FROM THE FUture blah blah dare you can only hit him once! Eva:*Hits Isaiah once* Sonic:There now to tell past me *tells* Past Sonic:*Fuses with 2 Minutes late Sonic and leaves* Eva:Ok Isaiah its your turn...And sorry for technicly killing you...If you want you can dare me back... Jack: Ok now truth or dare, Isaiah? Eva:No Isaiah gets to Truth or Dare anyone he wants.. Jack: Ooooh, sorry. Eva:Its ok Kai:Is it ok if I invite your sister over Jack? Jack: Sure Kai:*Calls* Sarah: (picks up her phone & answers) Hello? Jack the Hedgehog's Residence, Sarah speaking Kai:Wanna play truth or dare? Sarah: Sure, I love to play, be right there in 10 minutes. Bye (hangs up her phone & goes to the heroes in 50 Seconds) Or about a minute Kai:Cool! Plasma:Hi. Zoorod:Ok let's wait for Isaiah Sarah: Ok! (hugs Jack) Oh Jack, I shall never let go of you. I've been waiting for you forever Jack: Sarah, let me go please? Kai:*Snickers* Patch: Jack are you okay? Axel:Hi Patch! Jack: I'm fine, Sarah won't let me go! Patricia: Hi Sarah Sarah: (squeezing Jack tightly) Hi Jack Jack: (Choking) Help me! Sarah: (let's go of Jack) Sorry. I'm soo exciting to meet you again Lunas: When is My turn going to come Jack: Maybe soon, I don't have a turn yet Patricia: Me neither, who's turn is it now? Lunas: I'll.... Jack: Are you ok, Lunas? aXEL:wHERE Isaiah. Lunas: No.. Patricia: You seem worried Lunas, is something wrong? Lunas: I dont feel good. I think i may have "The Evolution Sickness" Jack: I think you should go get some rest in bed Lunas: No i dont Geo:Ok. Patricia: All you need is rest & you'll be fine Lunas Lunas: NO! I -cough- came to hang out with friends Nayomi:......Lunas-kunn Kai:*Rolls Eyes* Patricia: I'm sorry, but your in no codition to play with us, so it's time to put you into bed (puts Lunas on a Bed) There we go & you stay here in your bed until you feel better Jack: Wow, Patricia sounds like my mother Lunas: NO DAMMIT! IT"S NOT LIKE A ACTUALL SICKNESS -gets out of bed- Patricia: Oh, so then what should we do about it? Lunas: Nothing Jack: Ok then, anyways. Who's turn is it? Lunas:Mine Patricia: Ok then. Truth or Dare? Lunas: How come -cough- i dont say it? Axel: It's not youir turn! Lunas: Go kill your self -caughs in his face- Axel:Dodges...Shut up! Kayomi: Jynx Power: Stop! - pauses Axel- Axel:*Uses Chaos CONTROL To Puase Her Puase and walks around it* Gte a room. Kayomi: -the room flashes- Congrts. Your Jynxed. Axel: Shut up I don't care just go make ouyt with your boyfriend or whatever. Kayomi: Humph Patricia: Sorry Jack: Wait if it's not Lunas' Turn, then who's turn is it? (( Uhh Jynx Powers are magic)) (Wait for Isaiah) Mercury:....Uh... er... That would be Isaiah's choice. And Lunas, stop acting like a total douchebag. All because you can't get your turn yet doesn't mean you should get so pissed. Category:Episodes Category:Roleplays Category:Rated PG